Static
by zarah joyce
Summary: They were left behind, just the two of them. Perhaps it was only natural that they'd be drawn to one another. Then again, perhaps not. Woo Bin/Ga Eul, Yi Jung/Ga Eul. Set before series epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Static

**Summary:** They were left behind, just the two of them. Perhaps it was only natural that they'd be drawn to one another. Then again, perhaps not. Woo Bin/Ga Eul, Yi Jung/Ga Eul. Set before series epilogue.

**Notes:** I JUST HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM OKAY WHAT WITH SO FEW WOO BIN MUCH LESS WOO BIN/GA EUL FICS OUT THERE I CAN'T EVEN

* * *

So much had changed, in so little a time.

He wasn't even sure how the hell it happened, or when the change all began to take effect. It seemed like one day, he blinked and in the next moment his entire world had shifted, was no longer what he knew, wanted it to be.

It seemed like one day, he woke up and every single one of his friends were gone.

Jun Pyo was busy touring most parts of Korea, fulfilling his role and inescapable fate as Shinhwa heir - not that he was escaping it lately. Ji Hoo and Jan Di both moved closer to Shinhwa University to prepare for pursuing a promising (for him) and difficult (for her) career in medicine. Yi Jung had gone to Sweden, perhaps to look for ways to improve himself and his skills as a potter, perhaps also to look for his own path and purpose in life.

Only Woo Bin had remained rooted to where he was. Unsurprising, since his life was mostly grounded, built, _constructed _here. He had the freedom to come and go as he pleased, of course, but always, always, he had to come back. Chose to come back. Where else was he supposed to be?

The world had yielded, shifted, changed, all in too short a span of time. So why the hell did Woo Bin feel as though, unlike all his friends, he merely remained immobile, stoic, static against the fast moving tides?

* * *

Phone calls among friends were frequent, but it could never compare to their physical presence - which made their absence even more pronounced. Hell, he missed them, every single one of them, though his arm would have to be twisted out of its socket and a bullet put into his mouth before he admitted that thought out loud - even to himself. They all punctuated their phone calls with invitations to visit their respective locations, but laughingly Woo Bin declined and dismissed each one, claimed that he had things to do, too, and ended the connections with, _Yo you take care, all right? I'll know if you don't; I have eyes over where you are. Don't ask._

It was mostly true; Woo Bin's family had underground connections everywhere, and could readily move outside their jurisdiction if ever he gave the word. Such was the power of Woo Bin's family, and admittedly one of the benefits of being a mafia lord's son. However, his father was likely to retire soon, though _soon_ was too vague a term that could mean anytime between the next hour and the next decade. Which meant his obligations, unlike Jun Pyo's, could wait for some time more - or not, depending on his father's health and mental aptitude.

Which, nowadays, remained as sharp and shrewd as ever.

Perhaps he should be responsible enough to take his mantle on today; his father was not getting younger, and neither was he. And in their world, loyalty, respect, fear had to be earned, worked for, never handed on a single platter because he was born an heir - and currently, Woo Bin's name only held an iota of power compared to his father's. _Worthless_, in the face of what could be, what he could have.

Working now would also give him a path and purpose that would help fill his seemingly empty, aimless days.

_...no_, would be his next thought, so soon after the first one came. And he would rub his temples in frustration because really, where did that initial thought even come from? _Tomorrow. I'll be more responsible tomorrow._

It was hard to have fun and be responsible at the same time, after all.

* * *

It was an accident, really, that he managed to spot her among the crowd at all. He was on his way to one of the most exclusive clubs in the area, phone in hand and laughing at the irritation in Yi Jung's voice_ ("time differences, goddamnit man, why are you calling me at this hour? don't you know I've-") _when he thought he saw a familiar figure turn the corner. Woo Bin straightened in his seat, strained forward to see if his hunch was correct.

"Ga Eul?"

"...what?" Suddenly Yi Jung's voice sounded alert and focused.

"Later, man. I'll call you back," he said to the phone. "Go to sleep." Then Woo Bin disconnected the line, told the driver to pull over, and stepped out of his vehicle.

It was odd, Woo Bin thought, as he moved alongside the throng of people on the streets at this hour. He hadn't given her much thought, really. Why should he? They rarely talked to each other, if at all - it seemed Ga Eul's eyes were only on Yi Jung, and on Jan Di, and only spoke to him when addressing everyone all at once. He barely knew her outside of being Jan Di's friend and the 'nice, naive, foolish girl' that Yi Jung, oddly enough, offhandedly mentioned every now and then (though knowing Yi Jung, perhaps it wasn't odd after all). But through their similar, tenuous connections, he considered her as close to a friend as a person outside of F4 and Jan Di could be.

Some people could only wish for such a blessing, _recognition_, from him.

He quickened his pace, then reached out to grab her arm. She positively squeaked, and turned with her handbag raised, poised to smack him on the head with it.

"_Yo_!" Woo Bin said, letting go of her and pretending to cower before the mighty wrath of her handbag. "Ga Eul, is that any way to greet someone you know?"

Ga Eul's mouth worked a while before she found her voice. "...Woo Bin-sunbae!" she said, lowering her bag to gape at him in surprise. "I-"

"Sorry I scared you," he said sheepishly, tucking his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Probably should have warned you I was coming after you, right?"

"Y-You didn't scare me," she said, moving her chin up and clutching her bag to her chest like a shield. "You just... surprised me, that's all."

Woo Bin raised his brow, but let the comment slide. He grinned at her. "Let me make up for it, then. Where are you headed?"

"Home," she replied easily, pointing at somewhere in the distance. "I just finished my shift."

"Shift?"

"At the porridge shop."

"You still work there?"

"Yes." A frown had made its way to her brow. "With Jan Di gone, I'm the only one minding the store now, though sooner or later we'll get someone new to take Jan Di's place."

Interestingly enough, Woo Bin thought he saw a shadow cloud her features at the mention of her friend's name. An odd, but welcomed source of comfort.

Just like the thought that she still worked at the same place for all this time.

It seemed like he's not the only one who remained behind, after all.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He indicated the car that was parked and waiting for Woo Bin's every command.

Her eyes moved towards the car, and hesitation was written on every corner of her face as she looked back at him questioningly. He was, after all, not above an acquaintance of hers - and both Jan Di and Yi Jung, their strongest ties - were not around.

He smiled in reassurance and said, "I'm sure the car I brought isn't as flashy as Yi Jung's, but I can assure you it's just as comfortable. And I can be as charming a host as he is - if not more." As if to prove his point, he dimpled and gallantly offered her his arm.

Ga Eul shook her head, even as twin spots of color bloomed in her cheeks. Such was the effect of Yi Jung's name to her, he guessed. "I wasn't-" Then she glanced at his pre-offered arm and sighed. "...all right, since you insist."

"I do," he said affably. And quietly wondered _why _he did.

* * *

The next week, he showed up unceremoniously in the porridge shop.

Woo Bin found it warm, tidy, and empty as ever, save for the cook behind the counter and Ga Eul, who blinked owlishly for a second, then broke into an easy, practiced smile to welcome him in.

"Sunbae," she said cautiously. "Did you come here to tell me something?"

And he was confused over the question before he remembered that the last time he was here, he and Yi Jung brought her and Jan Di the news that Jun Pyo had been released from the hospital. After eating their porridge, of course.

Quickly recovering his composure, he shook his head. "I had a hankering. For-" His eyes scanned the menu: "-Abalone Porridge. I remembered it was good."

It was obvious from her expression that she wasn't expecting that. Still, dutifully, she showed him to a cozy spot and left, presumably to get him his order.

His phone sounded in his pocket. It was a message from Yi Jung_ ("sorry I didn't return your call earlier. got holed up in my schedule. it's been a long week but I-")_

And he stopped reading and shoved his phone in his pocket when Ga Eul appeared, arms full of his order.

It was as good as he'd remembered, hot and thick and heavy. Woo Bin flashed her a thumbs up, then indicated the empty chair in front of him - silently asking her for her company.

Some girls would kill to be in her position right now.

But Ga Eul - just like that night at the streets - showed some hesitation before carefully depositing herself on the chair.

"You're not attending university?" he asked bluntly, as he stirred his porridge to let some heat escape.

She blinked at the question, then shrank back and quietly said, "No."

He raised his brows, silently asking her why.

Ga Eul shrugged, looked over the edge of the table. "We- I can't afford it." It was said in a voice so small that Woo Bin strained to hear her words. "But I'm working on it. I just need to get enough money and I'm sure next semester I'll be able to attend."

_Get enough money. _Commoners' problems. At first they sounded so foreign, so alien to all the members of F4.

Then they met Jan Di.

"What are you planning to take up?"

She chewed her lip. Woo Bin almost smiled, anticipating that she'd say 'pottery', though she surprised him by saying, "Education."

"...huh?"

She smiled at him. "I've decided to study to become a teacher."

A teacher? That job where she'd be surrounded with homework and incorrigible kids and laughing kids and annoying brats-

He couldn't help it; Woo Bin shuddered.

Ga Eul laughed. "It won't be that bad," she said. "I like kids."

"If you say so," he said dismissively, though inwardly he groaned. Women.

"Sunbae... what about you?"

"-what about me?"

Ga Eul inclined her head, regarded him earnestly. "You're not attending university?"

For a moment, he contemplated lying to her. Telling her that he was, that he's going to an exclusive school somewhere abroad, somewhere as impressive as Sweden - say, Italy - but one look at her face and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the facade.

So Woo Bin shrugged and replied, "Practical learning." Her brows drew together, and Woo Bin elaborated, "Some things can't be learned in school. You have to witness and experience them first hand."

Ga Eul nodded, accepting his answer. She probably thought he was talking about their construction company.

He wasn't, but always it was easier to let people think that way.

"Can I have another?" He indicated his empty bowl, and wagged his brows suggestively. "I remembered this tasted good. I didn't remember it tasted _this_ good, though."

She smiled and rose from her chair, and moved to get him his second order.

* * *

(1/?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Everything is your fault, Woo Bin-sunbae," Ga Eul practically hissed at him as she placed his bowl of porridge before him.

...or maybe 'placed' was too light a term, as the bowl was actually _shoved_ at him that for a frightening second Woo Bin thought the hot and heavy liquid was about to escape its porcelain prison and scald his heavily and expensively-clothed lap.

He eyed the bowl surreptitiously, knowing he'd have to move quickly if he wanted to avoid getting hurt. Satisfied that the porridge was not, in anyway, behaving in a manner un-porridge-like, he finally looked at Ga Eul. "-what's my fault?" he asked, blinking innocently up at her and coupling it with an expression he'd used to lure too big a number of women to his bed before.

Of course, he should've expected that look to vehemently _not_ work on her. Ga Eul _did_ say it pinched his face and made him look funny-looking.

_Ouch_.

With shaking fingers Ga Eul gestured behind her. "-_that!_"

Woo Bin followed her frantic gestures, saw a loud throng of screaming women standing and shrieking outside the porridge shop. "_Prince Song! Prince Song!_" they chanted as one. Only the cook, bravely standing in front of the door and holding a mop in his hands, kept them from completely going in.

He wondered why he never noticed them when he came in the porridge shop. Had they been there the whole time?

Then he realized that he'd long learned to tune out such unnecessary noise. By now, it was pretty much in his nature to ignore this kind of thing.

Woo Bin picked up his chopsticks, placed some greens atop the porridge, then took his time in setting up his meal just the way he liked it. "What about them?" he asked politely, trying his damnedest not to laugh at the severity of the glare he could practically feel Ga Eul was showering him. Really, sometimes it was just too easy to rile her up.

"You're very bad for business, you know that?" Here Ga Eul sat in front of him, crossing her arms as she leaned forward to get a better look at his face. "I thought that a member of F4 as a regular _paying_ customer would be good for business, but you turned out to be exactly the opposite!"

He lowered his chopsticks, wiped his mouth. "Hey, I resent that."

She blinked. "Which part?"

"The part where you said I'm 'regular'." He grinned cheekily at her.

She curled her lip and leaned back. "Typical," Ga Eul barked. "Of all the things I said, _that's_ the only word you were able to pick up?"

Woo Bin spooned some food into his mouth, chewed thoughtfully, then helpfully said, "I picked up all of them. I just chose to ignore most of them, Ga Eul-_yang_."

Ga Eul huffed, looked away, and for a moment Woo Bin thought he had offended her with what he'd said. Shouldn't she know by now that he was just kidding? He'd been visiting this shop regularly for the past few weeks, after all. This sort of conversation had already become the norm for them. So why was she-

He paused as an irrational thought occurred to him.

Was she actually offended because he called her the same way that Yi Jung usually did?

Then Woo Bin gave an imperceptible shake of his head, dismissing the thought as soon as it came.

"Why aren't you letting them in, anyway?" he asked, as a way of sidestepping the issue and because he was genuinely curious. "Wouldn't it be better for you to have them all in here instead of blocking the door like that? They might scare away potential customers." If they've come here to gawk at him, then might as well allow them to gawk at him _in_ the shop where they'll have the opportunity to feast both on his good looks _and_ good food, right?

She gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? Don't you remember the first time we let that happen? Those girls practically broke our chairs _and_ their necks just to get close to you. They 'accidentally' broke so many bowls, too... and look!" Ga Eul pulled her sleeve up, revealing a small part of her arm, "I've got so many scratch marks from that day, all because I was serving you! But that's not even the worst part."

He arched a brow. "What is?"

"They didn't pay for the damages." She shot him a look that practically screamed, _and neither did you._ "It truly _is_ your fault, Woo Bin-sunbae!"

He couldn't help it; Woo Bin laughed. "You seem to be forgetting who I am, Ga Eul-yang," he said affably. "The girls, the chaos... It's all part of being F4, yo."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "More like F_1_." Then she blinked, covered her mouth, and glanced at him as though realizing the gravity of her error.

Woo Bin could feel the smile freeze in his face in response. "...aish," he said, then took the bowl of greens to dump them all inside his porridge. "Ga Eul-yang really doesn't mince words, does she?"

In a very small voice he could hear her say, "Sunbae. Sunbae, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Ga Eul was saved from apologizing further when Woo Bin's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, saw Yi Jung's name on it, and abruptly got to his feet. "I have to take this," he said coolly. "Thanks for the meal." He fished out a large bill from his pocket and slid it towards her, before strolling towards the door without looking back.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever left."

Woo Bin raised his brows. "Is it really _that_ awful over there?"

Yi Jung chuckled, the sound slightly muffled by the telephone and the timezone difference between them. "There's lots of things to do here," he replied easily. "But it's too... quiet. It's allowing me many opportunities to actually _think._ I'm not sure I like that about Sweden." He sighed, and Woo Bin could imagine Yi Jung pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "The sights are something else, though, so there's that. Not to mention the distance between me and everyone else. Perhaps being in a place far and away from my father's influence and my mother's whims will do me some good."

"Your mother's fine, bro," Woo Bin told him, after debating within himself if he should even bring it up. "She's entertaining guests again. Tea parties." He hesitated a bit. "Your father visited her twice for the past month."

The other person on the line went quiet for some time. "You're keeping tabs on my _parents_?"

"Someone had to." Then Woo Bin cursed silently, because that wasn't how he planned on saying it and _that_ implied so many things about Yi Jung and-

"I didn't ask you to."

_There._ Woo Bin winced at the barely-controlled fury in his friend's voice. "I know," he admitted. "I'm still doing it, though." _Someone had to,_ he thought again.

A few seconds more, and the line went dead.

* * *

One of the clubs which he frequented suffered a lot of damages from a fight that broke out without warning that very night.

The patrons knew exactly who was responsible, but not any one of them breathed a word about it.

* * *

_2/?_


	3. Chapter 3

There was a severe pounding in his head that didn't seem to be going away, no matter how Woo Bin tried to burrow into his bed in his seemingly futile attempts to escape it.

"-s' gway," he mumbled incoherently, not even bothering to open his eyes when he thought he heard someone enter his room and close the door behind him. The light _hurt_, even from behind closed lids, and somehow in his semi-inebriated state he knew his room was practically glowing with the morning sun. He could feel it drenching his sheets and skin, burning what was left of the dreams he was having, and not for the first time cursed where his room was situated, in this house.

He'd always _hated_ mornings. Detested them with every fiber of his being.

Especially the mornings after particularly unpleasant nights.

Woo Bin could still detect the hint of vodka and bitter tang of blood on his tongue, the stings and scrapes on his knuckles, the aching of his limbs, and he twisted, coughed, tried to dislodge the feelings somehow.

They stubbornly remained.

Just like the pounding in his head that, he belatedly realized, wasn't pounding at all, but actually the almost mechanical and bored-sounding voice of his butler harping on his ears in his greetings and apologies and announcing of an event that might be of interest to Young Master Song.

He sighed.

Unlike Jun Pyo, Woo Bin had yet to fire anyone from having enough gall to actually _do their job_ and wake him up when they're supposed to.

"Wha-?" he said ungracefully, finally giving leeway and opening one eye, then lifting his head a fraction of an inch off the warm sheets of his bed. He blinked, then blinked again, trying to clear the clouds in his vision until the form of his butler actually looked a bit human, not some blurred excuse for a thing.

"You have a guest, Young Master."

_No._ Two eyes now popped open. _What...?_ The very concept was ridiculous. With the others gone, Prince Song found no reason to invite people in his home, nowadays. People _rarely_ willingly wander into his home anyway, for all the implications the act brought. And during the day! When everyone could see it! The thought was so absurd Woo Bin had to chuckle, despite himself. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to quell the urge to laugh harder. Well, _this_ was certainly an inventive way to wake him up!

"...shall we do away with her, Young Master?"

Woo Bin then regarded him in silence, suddenly realizing two things.

One, his guest was apparently _female_.

Two, in his world, butlers 'doing away' with someone could mean _exactly_ that.

"No," he said clearly. He rubbed his eyes, then threw the covers off his body so he could move to his feet. "I'll deal with her, myself." Stupid, naive, _foolish_ girl. Were women so vehemently, decidedly clingy and needy nowadays that they'd want to enter a lion's den just for the chance to continue hanging out with the shadiest of the F4? Who was this woman anyway, and shouldn't she know better than act like this?

_This_ was, admittedly, one of the ugly side-effects of being a so-called 'player'. While some women understood that their relationships would only go as far as the clock went, some others just... didn't.

Apparently, his current guest was among those in the latter group.

Woo Bin pulled his robe on. "Where is she? Did you let her in?"

A bow. "Yes, Young Master."

"-without confirming with me first?" He had to wonder if the staff were being too lax with women visitors - or any visitors in general.

Or perhaps they, too, were taken by surprise at the audacity of this woman?

His butler hesitated, before replying, "We are well aware of your acquaintance with Chu Ga Eul, Young Master. That was why she was let inside the house. Otherwise..." The words needed not to be said, for they were clear.

But that wasn't what fully bothered Woo Bin.

Chu Ga Eul?

Ga Eul was _here?_

In his house?

Woo Bin almost fled from his room.

Aish. Seemed that Yi Jung was right about this one.

_Stupid, naive, foolish girl._

* * *

He found her in one of their larger living rooms, quietly wandering around and inspecting the varied paintings hanging about. Woo Bin watched her for a bit from where he stood, noting that she seemed to be enjoying what she was seeing. Not that he could blame her; for all the Song's seedy connections and unscrupulous activities, one could not deny that they - especially Woo Bin's father and late grandfather - had finer, gentler qualities to them, being great connoisseurs of art.

It was probably why, out of all his friends, they both liked Yi Jung best.

Both also found very early on that art was an interest Woo Bin decidedly did _not_ share with any of them. A disappointment, truly, but his prowess and ease with using brute force more than made up for that slight now.

"Ga Eul," he said, and she turned to look at him with wide, wide eyes. She stepped away from a painting she was studying just as he purposely entered the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looked at her pointedly. He didn't smile at her in the least; there was no point to it anyway. "What are you doing _here?_" A loaded question, from his perspective.

"Woo Bin-sunbae," she mumbled, bowing her head slightly, now refusing to meet his gaze. She must have sensed a bit of his animosity. _Good._

But instead of mumbling some sort of explanation as he'd expected her to, Ga Eul picked up a paper bag from the coffee table on her left and held it out for him to take. She was, as it turned out, content to stare at his shoes instead of directly at him. "-here."

He frowned at the paper bag. It had seen better days, that much was certain. _Commoners._ So different from the people who took pains to make sure that, when giving him things, the wrappings were as ornate as the useless baubles in them.

He took the bag anyway, peered at what's inside. His eyes rounded. "Oh? Isn't it too early to be giving me chocolates?"

_That_ made her look at him. She practically sputtered, and was flustered and speechless for a moment. Woo Bin fought hard to keep his expression neutral; he reminded himself that he was annoyed with her. _Remember, she had no business to be here!_ "N-No! I- it's porridge. From the shop. I wouldn't- it's not- Sunbae-"

Woo Bin raised a hand, making her pause. "I was kidding," he finally admitted with a small smile. Annoyance and animosity be damned, for now. "Ga Eul-yang, I know it's a bit early, but I'm disappointed your sense of humor is sorely lacking at this hour."

She exhaled, blinked rapidly - before returning his smile with a hesitant one of her own.

_There. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?_ He couldn't explain it, but something about her made him want to try and make her smile, if he could.

...now where did _that_ idea even come from? He imperceptibly shook his head. _God. This is why I hate mornings._

There were still some things that weren't yet clear to him, though, and now was not the time to dwell on things as trivial as _smiles._ "You've come here _just_ to bring me porridge?" he asked, the straps of the paper bag now dangling in two fingers. "As far as I knew, no one told me I was supposed to be sick today. Even my staff seem to be in the dark about it." Woo Bin paused. "Should I commence with coughing now?"

He could detect her pursing her lips ever so slightly. She seemed to be scrutinizing him, trying to decide for herself if he was still joking. He found out he didn't know the answer, himself.

Yet she stood her ground, with her back ramrod straight. When she spoke, there was no trace of shyness or uncertainty in them.

"I brought that here as a gift and as an apology." Her voice was clear. "My behavior yesterday was-" Ga Eul grimaced, "-improper, and I apologize." Here, she bowed before him.

Woo Bin blinked.

Then she was straightening herself, and stepping forward Ga Eul took his free hand, deposited something papery and cold. He found out later that she'd placed some money on his palm.

"You didn't wait for your change yesterday, too," she said simply, "so I brought it with me."

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he ended up with: "-it was supposed to be a tip."

Ga Eul looked at him incredulously. "A _tip_?" she repeated, with a short laugh. "Sunbae... it's not a tip when it's four times the amount of what you paid for! Don't you know you can't do that?"

And he felt smaller because Ga Eul was looking at him like he'd grown a second head, or that he'd grown stupid right before her very eyes. Woo Bin decided he didn't like that feeling. "I can _if I want to,_" he insisted, even if it's such a petty thing to say, and he knew Ga Eul thought that too from the way she was raising her brows.

But then he smiled, because _really_, he had the upper hand here.

"I didn't have time to wait for my change, Ga Eul, because _Yi Jung_ called. Said he had something important to tell me." Except that conversation ended very badly because Woo Bin brought up a topic that was a big no-no in Yi Jung's book, but he wasn't at all guilty about sharing news about his parents - Yi Jung _had_ to know, and who was in a better position than Woo Bin to tell him?

Of course, Ga Eul didn't need to know all this.

And she barely reacted to what he'd just said.

Woo Bin took his time in placing the paper bag down. Then he himself perched on one of the chairs, crossed his arms, and looked up expectantly at her.

Still, nothing.

"Oh? Ga Eul-yang... don't you want to ask me _what_ Yi Jung and I talked about? I can assure you it was a very... enlightening conversation. You'd be amused."

But she was pursing her lips again and shaking her head, and from where he sat Woo Bin could see she was clutching her purse a little too tightly. "No," she said softly, then repeated, "_No._ If Yi Jung-sunbae wanted me to know, then he'd have called me, himself. He would have contacted me somehow, in any way possible-"

Then she paused abruptly, as though realizing she'd said too much. "I have to go. Please enjoy your porridge. I'll let myself out." And she was gone from the room, as though hell itself was hot on her heels.

Woo Bin blinked, and turned in time to hear the door slam behind her.

...well.

What was _that_ all about?

* * *

_(3/?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** And of course, this fic turned out to be a Woo Bin-centric piece with side order of Woo Bin/Ga Eul (let's explore the character of Woo Bin, yay!) and idk what to feel about that BUT LET'S ROLL WITH IT SINCE I LOVE WOO BIN ANYWAY AND THE WHOLE WORLD SHOULD TOO

* * *

It was all in the news: Jun Pyo had managed to snag one multimillion dollar deal with an Australian company all by his lonesome, it seemed. The absence of the all-powerful Shinhwa matriarch apparently didn't derail the entire process - in fact, for some reason, her son even managed to _charm_ the socks off the (old but very, very _single_ and very, _very_ available ) CEO of that corporation! The entirety of Korea was in frenzy over that bit, for a while.

(_-do you know how many insects there were in my hotel room? And they called it the deluxe suite! I had to switch rooms three times before leaving altogether! Aish, I ought to fire all their asses- why are you laughing? It's not funny! Shut up! Why am I telling you this anyway? If only Jan Di was here; she'd track down all those disgusting bugs and-_)

The word about Ji Hoo, meanwhile, was that he was set to graduate a full year earlier than expected, due to his exceptional grades _and_ his aptness for the course he was taking.

(_-I'm worried about leaving her behind, but I suppose it can't be helped. Jan Di's a strong girl, after all... I have to learn how to let her go some time, don't I? Now's as good a time as any-_)

Then there were talks about how Yi Jung was set to conquer the Swedish art world, being the youngest to be sponsored by several world-renowned organizations in holding an exhibit of his own works in one of the museums there.

(_-my hand's regaining its use, apparently. I'm not yet convinced I'm giving them my best yet, but they said my work is good enough to be sponsored anyway. Ha! Good enough. I don't want to be_ just _good enough! Isn't that why I left Korea in the first place? These foreign idiots-_)

And then there was Woo Bin, currently sitting at the VIP lounge in the most exclusive club in the city, surrounded by expensive liquor and exquisite women and exciting music. He grabbed a glass and drained it in a single gulp, welcoming and wincing at the burning in his throat. One of the girls he was with placed a hand on his thigh, inched it upwards, smiled suggestively - _your place or mine?_

The most delectable girl in the club, making moony, stupid eyes at him while he sat and enjoyed the best kind of 'entertainment' there was, in this part of the town. Some guys just had all the luck.

And yet here Woo Bin was, wondering why this felt trite and contrived and _boring_, all of a sudden.

He smiled lazily at the woman - _no reason to be rude; it's mostly not her fault she's turning out to be one of the easiest conquests in his entire life - he hadn't even done anything to try and get her to bed yet, and here she was, offering herself to him in a silver platter!_ - and he wagged his finger at her. _No; not tonight. Maybe if you tried to be a bit more challenging, less easy, just this once-_

Woo Bin casually glanced around him, then ordered for another round of liquor for himself and his batch of 'friends' for tonight.

_Will it kill everyone and everything to be a bit challenging, for once?_

He couldn't place where this niggling feeling - this cloying _discontent_ - had stemmed from. All he knew was that it had somehow wormed its way into his consciousness until he couldn't even enjoy the simplest of things - the things that he used to delight in so, _so_ much, when his friends were still here, with him.

Woo Bin paused, then smiled ruefully at himself.

Maybe he was feeling like this because he was alone.

Or maybe he was feeling like this because he was alone _and_ because he was armed with the knowledge that the other members of F4 were doing something with their lives, whereas he, on the other hand-

The refilled drink was emptied even before the waiter sat the glass down on his table. He then grabbed the entire bottle the waiter was carrying and shooed him away.

_God._ Since when did it become his goal to get himself mindlessly drunk when clubbing? That was Yi Jung's style; never Woo Bin's.

Then again, without Yi Jung here, he might as well fill the void he'd left behind.

* * *

The idea presented itself to him the following morning.

Nursing a gigantic hangover was never fun, though he supposed it was a distraction that he could use to his advantage - it was certainly something different and better than his default feeling of 'gaping dissatisfaction'. Still, it made him loathe mornings even more, as sunlight seemed like sharp shards of glass scratching his eyeballs and every sound felt like splinters piercing his eardrums in glee.

It was _that_ godawful.

Woo Bin had a glass of cold orange juice pressed to his right temple and a glass of water on the other when his father entered the dining area.

"Rough night?" he asked.

Woo Bin grunted in response. There was a smile to his father's face that he didn't quite like, usually because his father was never one to say words or act on things without deeper - even hidden - meanings.

"I don't remember you having difficulty holding your weight in liquor," his father continued conversationally, as his butler arranged the napkin on his lap.

"I don't," Woo Bin replied quickly, wincing as he began hearing cutlery moving against porcelain surface. He set the glasses down, resisted the urge to plant his face on the table. "Things just got... messy, that's all."

"Would you be needing _my_ help to sort out this-" he gestured with his fork, "-mess of yours?"

That was Song Senior; always willing to help his son out however he could. Such was always his way. It was not so surprising then that, out of all the members of the F4, it was Woo Bin who had the best relationship with his father.

Questionable principles and doubtful morals notwithstanding.

Woo Bin shook his head, then cursed when light began dancing in his eyes. "It's been taken cared of," he said. No matter what their relationship was, he had no intention of sharing with his father whatever stupid epiphany he'd gotten last night and besides, when the elder Song got involved, things inevitable, needlessly got _deadlier_ anyway, and Woo Bin didn't need that sort of complication to think about.

Not now, anyway.

"Well, if you're sure." Then his father shrugged, and that was that.

A few minutes into their companionable silence, his father broke the stillness again when he said, "I'll be taking the plane to Colombia. I'll be gone two to three weeks - a month, at the most." He wiped his mouth with his napkin, then reached for coffee and cigar. "See to it that you're still in one piece when I return."

_Colombia._ His father practically lived there, and it was hardly surprising. However, despite the ache in his head - or perhaps _because_ of it - Woo Bin got struck by an idea that seemed impossible and ridiculous at first, but slowly becoming more sensible by the second.

"Who's going to be minding our businesses with you gone?"

The question seemed to have caught his father off guard, but he'd quickly masked it. "Our managers, of course," he answered. Then he looked at Woo Bin. "Why-"

"Let me do it."

Woo Bin had said them so eagerly it was hard to believe these words were coming out of _his_ mouth. To his surprise, he found out he actually _meant_ them.

"You?" The doubt in his father's voice was palpable, and who could blame him? It wasn't like Woo Bin had expressed interest in their business, before this morning. "Woo Bin-"

"I can learn," he said. "Teach me. Or get someone else to do it for you, if you don't have the time." He spread his palms on the table, then pushed himself up to stand before his father. "I _want_ to learn."

_Please._

Song Senior was understandably surprised, but Woo Bin knew in his gut what his answer was even before he gave it.

After all, his father rarely refused _any_ of his requests.

* * *

In the next few days, they all found out that Song Woo Bin was hardly _just_ the Mafia Prince with a pretty face; he was a Mafia Prince with a pretty face _and_ a pretty good head for numbers and for spotting details that were easily overlooked by others.

His father had seen to his training a few days before his scheduled trip to Colombia, and seemed satisfied with both the training itself and how responsive his son was to it.

Woo Bin, meanwhile, was just fiercely glad he had something else to occupy his time and mind. True, having a fixed schedule took some time to get used to, being that he'd never had to worry about the time and appointments and responsibilities before - and in the worst of moments he even cursed himself for wanting this in the first place, but overall? It wasn't a decision he regretted making.

Yet.

At least now he'd achieved an understanding of why Jun Pyo was always so cranky, and why their conversations tend to be short and hardly ever _sweet_.

Hell, he even understood why Yi Jung often ended up not answering most of his calls and how inconvenient it actually was to answer his phone when he was already 'off the clock.'

Now, he was on his way to one of their most recent construction sites. This one had easily caught Woo Bin's attention as not only was it their biggest project to date, it was also their most expensive. He'd told no one of his plans, intending it to be another of 'Prince Song's surprise spot checks', as he'd christened them. This way, should anyone be monkeying around, then he'd catch them red-handed.

Then 'appropriate actions' could be done.

He'd just hung up on Jun Pyo and his ceaseless complaining of how he missed Jan Di terribly when Woo bin happened to glance outside his window and spotted a seemingly familiar figure sitting on one of the benches on the streets. Her bright yellow coat stood out from the monotonous colors of those walking by her; and despite her hair forming a curtain around her face Woo Bin was pretty damned certain it was Ga Eul.

Just as he was pretty damned certain there was something wrong with the picture.

He checked his watch; he still had thirty minutes to spare and before he even knew what he was doing and _why_ he was doing it, Woo Bin was already telling his driver to stop and he was getting out of the car and walking towards her.

"Ga Eul?"

She looked up suddenly, and to his horror Woo Bin realized she was _crying._

... Aish.

Let it be known to the world that Song Woo Bin was such a _sucker_ for damsels in distress.

* * *

_4/?_


	5. Chapter 5

He found them a quiet place to sit - that being in the corner of one of the cheaper coffee shops that littered the area. Woo Bin would have dragged her to a pricier place he knew; a measly five-minute ride away from where they were, one that actually served real coffee in china cups with side orders of bonbons and french bread with butter. But one look at Ga Eul and how upset she still was and he'd immediately scrapped the idea. The very thought of moving might be taxing to her at the moment, and if there was one thing Woo Bin was familiar with, it was how to _un-tax_ a woman.

So, being the resourceful person that he was, he looked around them, spotted the shop across the bench she was on, and quietly asked her if she wanted to talk with him over there.

She hesitated for the briefest of moments then nodded sagely, drying her eyes with her fists even before he got the chance to offer her his handkerchief, and getting to her feet to follow him even before he'd offered her his hand.

Now here they were, with him holding a Styrofoam cup filled with yesterday's brewed coffee and she with a plastic cup filled with un-natural mango juice, and he crossed his legs, stared at her without a word, and waited for her to speak.

He didn't rush her even if technically he only had twenty minutes to spare this afternoon, because he knew women like the back of his thumbs. He knew rushing an upset woman was a very, very bad idea, something only uncouth men (_Jun Pyo_) would do, and he was no Shinhwa Group heir, thank you (_thank god_).

Woo Bin brought the coffee to his lips and cautiously sipped. To his eternal surprise, he didn't feel like spitting out his drink - it was actually _acceptable._ For a fraction of what he usually paid for, this coffee was indeed drinkable.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, stirred her drink with a straw and sighed aloud. Then, "Woo Bin-Sunbae, I'm sorry."

He blinked. "For what?" he asked, feigning innocence. "Didn't you already apologize to me the last time we spoke?"

She lifted her eyes off her drink, glanced at him, then looked away. "Well-yes. But-"

"If you're apologizing to me now for running out on me without warning that morning, then consider everything forgiven." He placed his cup down and smiled benignly at her. "The porridge you brought me was good. You remembered how I usually prepared mine, didn't you? I'm pleased."

Ga Eul said nothing.

"Which reminds me- I haven't visited your place in a while, have I?"

It was a diversionary tactic - one meant to make her talk without dwelling on what was upsetting her. He always found it very effective in calming women down.

Seemed like it was working on Ga Eul, too. She quirked her lips, as if remembering something amusing. "Well... yes. Master's actually been looking for you these past few days. The shop's become... abnormally quiet. Without you around, we don't have that much problem with women hanging around just to get a glimpse of you, after all." Cheekily she added, "We haven't had problems with broken chairs and bowls, too."

Woo Bin took a sip of his coffee again. "Don't be too complacent. I'm planning on dropping by some time this week. I'd hate to disappoint South Korea's women - especially if they _have_ been expecting me." His smile widened, and to his pleasure, he actually earned a laugh from her.

"You're awful," she chided him playfully, as she picked up an extra straw and threw it at him.

"I think you mean 'dashing' and 'chivalrous'," he corrected, dimpling. "I _did_ make time in the middle of my very busy day just to stop by and talk to you. I even bought you a drink, Ga Eul-yang." Never mind that _juice_ was hardly a drink he usually get his ladies, and never mind that, in five minutes, he'd be pretty much bailing out of an important activity for today. But his spot checks could always be rescheduled (the beauty of it being unplanned and unannounced) and besides, he was allowed to be a bit lax every now and then, wasn't he?

She blinked, and he could see his words made her fluster a bit. Ga Eul was spared from commenting further when the shop attendant brought them their cakes. Woo Bin eyed his piece carefully, trying to discern if it was edible or not. Was the cherry and strawberry topping even _real_?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ga Eul laughed unexpectedly. "It's not going to bite you," she said, picking up her fork. "The cake, I mean. I can vouch for the fact that it's good." As if to prove her point, she cut into her own cake and shoved a piece into her mouth.

"You're a frequent visitor here, then?" he asked, picking up his own fork and digging into the dessert. The cake, like the coffee, was a pleasant surprise to his own practiced tongue.

"Jan Di and I used to come here a lot," she replied, after a moment's silence. "After our shift, we'll drop by here and just... talk." Ga Eul began playing with the icing before setting her fork down, a frown now marring her features.

He could tell, even without her saying anything, that she was missing her friend. It was a feeling he could relate with pretty damn well.

"When was the last time you talked?" he found himself asking.

She shrugged. "Three days ago," Ga Eul replied softly. "She's doing quite well - although she said one of the instructors there was an absolute beast to her. Seemed like the teacher had something against outspoken students." She smiled, then shook her head. "I just- I don't know. I'm happy she seems to be making something of herself, but at the same time-" Here she stopped, bit her lip, and refused to say something else.

"You miss her," Woo Bin said, after a lengthy pause from her end. "I think it's just natural that you do."

She grabbed her drink, refused to meet his eyes.

He tried again. "Though I suppose missing Jan Di isn't a good enough reason for you to be crying in the middle of the street, in the middle of the day - is it?"

Ga Eul stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. It was a question that he had been itching to ask her ever since he ushered her in this shop; he'd like to think he did a good job in suppressing it, at first. The scene had somehow burned its way into his retina; a quietly but deeply disturbing thing to witness, if he were honest with himself.

When she didn't answer immediately, Woo Bin took his time in studying her face. The reluctance there was so very easy to read, and it bothered him. _Why_ was it so difficult for her to tell him what had upset her in the first place? Unless-

-unless it was something embarrassing, even shameful. Unless it was something she'd rather _not_ talk about, if she could get away with it.

Except that wasn't an option. "Ga Eul, did something happen to you? Did someone... _hurt_ you?"

Yi Jung would have had a field day with this knowledge, if he were here. His friend might have the face of a saint, but he had the temper of the devil at his very worst - and Woo Bin could easily imagine how provoking it would be for Yi Jung to learn that Ga Eul was anywhere within the general vicinity of danger.

At her look of horror, Woo Bin felt a sudden clenching in his gut. Without Yi Jung here, the responsibility to protect his girl fell on him. _Naturally_. It wasn't something Yi Jung explicitly asked him to, but some things didn't need to be said between them, anyway.

The urge to do terrific violent acts was immense, surprising even himself. Except it really shouldn't, because Song Woo Bin had strong protective urges and really, only idiots would mess with F4 and any of their friends, and Chu Ga Eul easily fell into that category.

"Tell me," he said, and he was clenching his fists and-

But she was fervently shaking her head. "Sunbae, you're mistaken. It's- it's not like that at all," Ga Eul said emphatically. "There's no specific person, really. It's just- I-I mean-" She bit her lip, then looked away.

Woo Bin leaned forward, resisting the urge to shake her senseless. It would be very ungentlemanly of him to do so and he wasn't one to touch a woman like that, anyway. But really, even his patience has its limits and how could he help her if she wouldn't let him? "It's just...?"

Ga Eul looked at him again, and there was a resolute setting to her jaw that he'd find cute if he weren't so damned annoyed by her stubbornness. "Woo Bin-Sunbae - promise me you won't think I'm asking you for anything, because I'm not. Really, I'm not. I can handle it."

...what. What was she even saying. "I don't doubt it."

"You promise?"

"_Yes!_" God.

"It's just-" With great reluctance, she sighed and continued, "-remember my plans of entering university next semester? I- I found out that I only have until this week to enroll. If-if I don't make it, I'll have to wait until next year and by then I'll be too late and too old and-" Ga Eul clenched her fists. "I just... I have to get the money by Friday so I can go to school, and I guess the thought just overwhelmed me a bit and-" Here she seemingly wilted against her chair. "-that's how you found me. I didn't think anyone would." She glared at him. "You have an odd habit of popping up unexpectedly, Sunbae. It's annoying."

Ga Eul was opening her mouth and speaking, but somehow her words weren't registering in Woo Bin's brain.

...except for one little thing. "So... your problem is that you don't have enough money to go to school?" ...how. How was this even something worth crying about?

Ga Eul was looking positively scandalized, making him think she must have read his thoughts, somehow. "_Don't_ say it like that! Coming from you, my problem sounds... I don't know, petty. But trust me, for commoners like _me_, it's huge." Ga Eul wilted even further, then added morosely, "Why am I even telling you this? You're not someone who can understand something like this, anyway."

Wait, that sounded like an insult to his person. Woo Bin shook his head. "I wasn't- I just thought-" He laced his fingers together, cleared his throat. _Think!_ "I thought you were bothered by something more-" He gestured helplessly, "-_sinister._" Or dangerous. Whatever.

By the way she was pursing her lips and glaring at him, Woo Bin had a sinking feeling he actually said a stupid, idiotic thing - though for the life of him, he couldn't tell what, exactly, was wrong with what he'd told her. "You don't think not being able to study and make something more of myself _isn't_ a sinister fate enough?"

Shit. "Ga Eul, that's not what I-"

But she'd already gotten to her feet and was walking away from him and he didn't think, just reacted by grabbing hold of her wrist to stop her in her tracks. Dimly, he wondered how, exactly, their pleasant conversation turned into something like this. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

She wasn't looking at him when she pried her arm off his hold - and he let her. "I'm sorry, too," she said, before moving towards the door.

* * *

A few minutes more, and he was already en route to the construction site. He'd called his secretary, told him he was running late, and stared quietly at the passing sights just beyond his window as his driver brought him there.

Woo Bin scratched his head. He'd wanted to help Ga Eul, but ended up angering her even further. Odd. For someone with considerable knowledge when it came to women, he'd surely found himself wrong-footed when it came to _her._

He didn't mean to make her problem seem... well, petty. True, money was and never would be an issue for him or any of the F4, so perhaps that was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to look at the issue the way she did. Perhaps that's where his fault lay.

Still, he was never one to sit still when a friend was in need, and this time, Chu Ga Eul was in definite need of help. Money was her problem - it was most definitely _not_ for him.

Woo Bin stared at his phone. _What if...?_

"-what?"

"Yo, my bro!" Woo Bin grinned at the irritation lacing Jun Pyo's tone. "What's up, my man?"

"What makes you think I'm going to talk to you after you hung up on me earlier? I'll beat your ass up, aish-"

"Keep your cool, bro," he said soothingly. Really, the F4 leader was the very definition of suave, only so very _not._ "I'm sorry. I just had to talk to a pretty lady, that's all. Can't really converse with two people at once, can I?"

"Why not?" Jun Pyo still sounded annoyed. "Don Juan can't hit two pigs with one rock?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

"You and your ladies," Jun Pyo said. "Anyway, I bet she can't hold a candlestick to Jan Di. Who is she?"

"You don't know her." The lie was out of his mouth even before he thought about it. Woo Bin frowned, but wasn't in any hurry to fix it. "Anyway, she's not the reason I called." Another lie! Damn.

"What is it, then?"

Right, onto business. "Song Construction, Inc. is very interested in donating a sizable sum to further improve the quality of education over at Shinhwa University," he said casually. "What can you say about that?"

Jun Pyo was quiet on the other end for a few moments. "What's in it for you?"

Woo Bin brushed off invisible lint from his suit, then smiled as the looming figure of the building came into view. "Oh, there's just this one little thing..."

* * *

_5/?_


	6. Chapter 6

"...is this a bad time?"

"Yes," came Woo Bin's automatically curt reply - then he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and pushed the stack of folders away from him almost petulantly. "Will you hang up on me, now?"

"No," Yi Jung admitted, laughing a bit. "Just wanted to go through the pleasantries, that's all. Not that I care about them."

That got Woo Bin to crack a smile, even in his currently agitated state. "I'll be worried if you suddenly do around me." He eyed his work, then resolutely turned his chair so that he was facing the grandiose view of the city from his window, instead of the dreary files he'd been working on all day. He needed a distraction - and Yi Jung's phone call came at an opportune time. "What's up, bro?"

"I could ask the same of you, _bro_." Somehow, in Yi Jung's voice the word sounded wrong, but Woo Bin didn't bother correcting his pronunciation - he knew his friend was only using the word to make some sort of a point - or to catch his attention. "I've noticed you haven't been bothering me these past few days so I called just to make sure you're still alive."

"Careful," Woo Bin told him. "Any more sweet talk like that and I'll start to think you actually _miss_ me. Wouldn't want any of your girls over there to think _I'm_ their competition, would we? I've got enough trouble to mind over here that I'd hate to think about unexpected attacks coming all the way from _Sweden._"

"Then you needn't worry," Yi Jung replied easily. "There's none like that here."

_That_ was a surprise. He pressed his ear closer to the phone, tried to detect where Yi Jung was, at this very moment - but the quiet background of his friend's location wasn't helping him any. "Don't tell me... the F4's legendary Casanova has lost all his charms?" That would be the day, Woo Bin thought, when hell had frozen over or broken loose. Of his friends, the potter often ended up his only _real_ competition when getting women. So Yi Jung losing everything like that was just... unlikely.

Not that Woo Bin wanted to waste the chance to rile him up about it, though. "Or maybe your charms only work on Korean women, bro. Tough luck."

"Far from that." There was a bite to Yi Jung's tone because really, the very idea itself was absurd. "Let's just say the women here are-"

"-harder to get? Difficult to please? Taller than you? It's the heels, man. Get them off and you'll be able to see them eye-to-eye." Woo Bin paused. "Wait. How tall _are_ Swedish girls, anyway?"

Yi Jung sighed. "Tell me again why I called you?"

"Because you miss me and all the women in Sweden are taller than you, so you're feeling a little bit... I don't know, _low_?"

"_We're_ almost the same height."

"Yeah? Well." Woo Bin grinned. "I'm _not_ the one in Sweden."

"Don't remind me." Yi Jung exhaled loudly, a telltale sign of him trying to rein his annoyance. "-you know, for someone who _claims_ this is a bad time, you sure have a lot of time to be annoying. What have you been up to, anyway?"

Woo Bin turned so that he was facing his table again. The amount of unfinished work he still had to do had him frowning in no time. "I've been working, actually. For my father." _Who else?_

"Doing... what, exactly?"

The intoned and implied questions in Yi Jung's voice had Woo Bin grimacing even more. Now there was a bite in _his_ voice when he replied, "Legitimate things. Have you forgotten we're actually running a _legal_ construction company? We even helped you build your family's museum."

Though who knew for how long Woo Bin's venture into the Song business would stay on the 'upright' side of things. It was not that long ago that his father mentioned bringing him along for a 'trip' to Costa Rica, after all.

Yi Jung was quiet for some time that Woo Bin thought he'd actually hung up - and felt guilty about lashing out like that. All his friend did was _ask a goddamn question,_ after all.

He was about to check when Yi Jung spoke, much to his relief. "Bad week?"

Woo Bin actually laughed. "I _told_ you already, didn't I?" His surprise spot check last week had _him_ surprised, truth be told. There were a lot of irregularities about the transactions the company had been involved in, in having that building built, and Woo Bin had called for _all_ the documents just so he could scrutinize them, one by one.

He was beginning to get a concrete image of just how "shady" their business really was.

The question now, though - what was Woo Bin going to do about it?

"-you still there?" Yi Jung asked him, and he realized _he'd_ drifted off in his thoughts for quite a while.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Never thought _working_ would entail so much work. I wonder how Jun Pyo's able to stand it?"

Then again, it was never a choice for their friend, was it?

Yi Jung chuckled. "Well, _there's_ your challenge," he said. "If Jun Pyo hadn't yet cracked and he's been working longer than _you_ have - what right have you to complain?"

Goddamnit, but Yi Jung was right on that one.

* * *

A few hours later, and Woo Bin found himself parking his car near the porridge shop.

The light was still on, even if it was already a bit late. He pocketed his keys and strode towards the shop, noting from outside that it was empty, as usual. His eyes searched for Ga Eul, but didn't find her there. Perhaps she was behind the counter?

He pushed the door open, and the ringing bell overhead got her to pop out from where she'd been, just as he'd expected. "Yo!" Woo Bin flashed her a friendly grin. "You told me this place had been missing me, right? Well, here I am-"

What he did _not_ expect was for her to grab his arm and pull him with her right outside the shop again - or that she would face him with an expression he'd like to call 'frighteningly livid.'

"-Ga Eul?"

"Woo Bin-sunbae," she practically _hissed_, daggers glinting in her eyes and really, this was not the kind of welcome he was expecting. From anyone. "You dare show your face here, after _what you've done to me?_" The last words were shrieked with her fists clenched at her sides, and he blinked at her, suddenly at a loss for words.

It was perhaps his good fortune that hardly anyone was walking in the streets that night, lest they behold the scene of a commoner shouting at F4's Don Juan - who only stood staring stupidly straight back at her.

"-what _I've_-" He pointed at himself, "-done to _you?_" He pointed at her.

Talking to her felt like he walked in the middle of _something_, and was expected to explain himself, without knowing what the hell it was that he'd done that, based from her expression, seemed so- well, anger-worthy.

But Ga Eul was so furious she was _shaking._ "It's a good thing you came here - I'm spared from having to go to your house and _killing_ you there!"

-except that wouldn't be possible, because she wouldn't have succeeded in killing him as he _was_ capable of defending himself, thank you, and even if she _did_ (by way of a surprisingly sudden attack when he wasn't looking at her, rendering him defenseless from her assault thereby disabling him from disabling _her_; any other scenario just _wouldn't_ really be plausible, given all his skills damnit!), she wouldn't be able to come out of his house alive _or_ in one piece and really, this was getting a tad too ridiculous for his taste.

Woo Bin could feel a headache coming, and pinched the bridge of his nose to halt it, counted to five quietly, then asked, "Would you mind telling me _exactly_ what I've done that's so... horrible you're planning to kill me in my own home?"

The urge to smile at the absurdness of the thought was really, _really_ hard to fight.

Ga Eul shoved her hand inside her apron, and took out not a butcher knife as he'd initially thought, but a slim, harmless, white piece of... paper.

"_This!_" She all but shoved it at him. "See for yourself!"

He pried the paper off her trembling fingers to see what this was all about. He unfolded it, recognized the Shinhwa logo at the very top-

_Being the top choice for most of Korean youths, Shinhwa University prides itself in opening its doors only to the most elite of students...  
...we are pleased to welcome you into our most prestigious institution...  
...we assure you of the best instructors in all of your classes...  
...you shall be under the tutelage of Ms. San Hyeo Rin, a renowned instructor from overseas...  
...Congratulations and again, welcome to Shinhwa University._

Jun Pyo's signature under the seal of the Shinhwa Group was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

Woo Bin blinked again, glanced at Ga Eul's face, and inwardly cringed. _Right._ In the face of all that's been happening at work, he'd forgotten all about this little idea of his until it was staring him right at the face.

"Well?" Ga Eul demanded. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Um." Gently, he folded the paper, smiled at her beatifically, and said, "Congratulations for getting in?"

Apparently that was the _wrong_ thing to say to her - again - because she made an indistinct sound at the back of her throat and all but ripped the letter off his hands. "That's just _it_," she said, "I didn't just 'get in'! I was 'ushered in'!" She took a step closer to him, and there was this wild look in her eyes that made him miss the quiet, timid Ga Eul who seemed to be absent lately. The quiet, timid Ga Eul who would have most assuredly _not_ threatened his life while looking like a shrieking banshee-

Woo Bin fought the urge to step back.

"There was this man who came by the house Friday morning, and, and he had this letter with him and all these papers and he said, and I quote, 'a generous benefactor had gone and sponsored me to study at Shinhwa University' and I don't even have to pay for _anything_ and even my meals were paid for and all I had to do was sign these stupid papers-"

And she was wringing her hands and if this scenario happened to Yi Jung, Woo Bin would have laughed himself to oblivion but it was happening to _him_ and dear god, what was she saying now?

"My parents were so happy about this and they congratulated me on my luck but-" Here she stood glaring up at him, "-this wasn't _just_ about luck, was it? Who in their right mind would sponsor _anyone_ without something in return? Or, in this case..."

And now she looked _hurt_, betrayed, and she shoved the letter into her apron almost dejectedly. "I didn't tell _anyone_ about my problem. No one knew I had difficulty with raising the money I need to get in. No one but you." Her eyes were flashing again. "And after I made you promise you wouldn't do anything like this-"

"I never made a promise like that," he cut in, because he could remember that conversation clearly and at no point did he commit to inactivity like she'd implied.

Ga Eul pursed her lips, crossed her arms. "So you do admit it. You're behind this, aren't you?"

Technically, _Jun Pyo_ was her benefactor in exchange for the donation Woo Bin was placing in the school - but he had no desire to correct her thinking, just as he had no desire to point out the obvious choice - _she could always say no to what was being offered to her_. "Would you have preferred I didn't do anything at all to help you, even if I could?"

She averted her gaze.

But he needed her to look at him, damnit. "Ga Eul. Do you really think I would have asked what your problem was that afternoon if I had no intention of helping you through it?" Now _he's_ the one crossing his arms. "Don't friends help each other, if and when they can? Aren't _we_ friends?"

Her mouth worked awhile, opening and closing as though she had words she wanted to say but chose not to, at the last minute. Then, "You paid for four years' worth when I couldn't even pay for a single semester." Here, Ga Eul looked closer to tears than she'd been at the start of her rant. "S-Sunbae- I can't-" She swallowed, hard, and whispered, "I can't pay you."

That admission pained her, and it showed in her face. This was what she was really feeling, underneath all that anger and frustration. _Embarrassment._ He smiled, and placed a hand on her arm, wanting to ease it however he could. "Whoever said I was asking you to?"

She shook her head. "I'm considering your help as a _debt_, though, don't get me wrong," she said. "I can't pay you now, but I will. I'll pay everything back."

There was no sense in arguing with her, was there? "If you want to. For the record, though-"

Woo Bin wasn't able to continue with what he was saying because at that moment, Ga Eul had launched herself at him in a fierce but abrupt hug. "Thank you," she told him, her mouth very near his ear. "You- you don't know how grateful I am for this. Sunbae- _Thank you._"

He told himself it was only because he'd been caught unawares. He told himself it was ungentlemanly for him not to return the friendly hug. But suddenly there was an uncomfortable hammering in his gut at her touch and when she drew back and _smiled_ at him, he became aware of a definite lurching in his chest, which was not, in any way, how he should be feeling right about now. Especially not when it came to Chu Ga Eul.

Perhaps it's because it had been a hell of a day for him and this conversation right outside the porridge shop was just the most fantastic way of ending it.

Perhaps it's because he'd been sober for so long that the absence of alcohol and smoke-infused atmosphere had rewired his brain, somehow.

Perhaps it's because he hadn't eaten in a while and wasn't this why he sought out the porridge shop in the first place? Because he was _hungry_?

Yes. Yes, that was it.

He forced himself to smile right back. "You're welcome."

* * *

_6/?_


	7. Chapter 7

"So. Did you meet a lot of Ricas that cost you a lot?"

Woo Bin could hear Jun Pyo uncontrollably sniggering at the other end of the line and he drew his brows together, wondering if he even heard the Shinhwa heir voice his question correctly. The first call he received ever since he stepped off the Song's private plane and _this_ was what he got? It didn't help that he had precious little sleep during his travel - much more the entire duration of his two-week trip - so his thoughts were more than just a little rambled. Justifiably so. "I-what?"

The sniggering stopped. "What?" Now Jun Pyo was sounding affronted. "You didn't get it? _Ricas costing_ you a lot? Because you just came from _Costa Rica_? Aish, I shouldn't have to explain _why_ it's supposed to be funny!"

-oh. Woo Bin winced. Jun Pyo and his wisecracks were rarely ever funny, though what was funnier was the idea that _he_ thought they always were. One of these days Woo Bin would have to call Jan Di to make her command Jun Pyo to keep his jokes to himself, for the sake of preserving whatever dignity commoners thought Jun Pyo had in abundance.

It was easier for the truth to come from his girlfriend anyway, because when Jan Di said something, Jun Pyo hardly ever took offense. Jan Di's words were _law_ to Jun Pyo. The same couldn't be said about the words from 99.99% of the world's population - including the other members of F4. Besides, didn't Jan Di complain about Jun Pyo's weird sense of humor once or twice before?

Woo Bin sighed. "Sorry, bro. Jet lag." Except he hardly ever experienced that affliction, given his extensive travel portfolio - but Jun Pyo didn't need to be reminded of that fact right now.

Or maybe _jet lag_ wasn't even the right word to use - Woo Bin was just plain _tired_, but didn't add that in. There were some things that intrigued him, right now. "Yi Jung told you about Costa Rica?"

"Ji Hoo did," Jun Pyo corrected him easily. "Apparently you called him up to tell him, but you didn't bother calling _me_. How are you going to explain that?"

"Ask your secretary," Woo Bin said, now climbing into one of their cars. He could have asked the driver to bring him his own car to drive, but dismissed the idea easily - he wasn't in the mood. "Apparently you asked her to screen _all_ your calls, didn't you? Did she even tell you I called? Three times?"

"No." A beat. "Did you?"

"What do you think?"

"...aish." Woo Bin could hear the embarrassment seeping into Jun Pyo's tone. "Stupid old crone! I'm going to fire her-"

"Don't," Woo Bin was quick to cut in. "Go Jun Pyo, didn't anyone tell you your people _shouldn't_ be fired for doing what you told them to do?"

"Then why the hell didn't she tell me about you calling?"

"Maybe she didn't know me," he suggested. Woo Bin tapped his driver's shoulder, gestured for him to turn left. "Maybe you never told her how important my role is in your life - that you couldn't live without me. That you _loooooove_ me more than you love Jan Di." Woo Bin made obscenely loud kissing sounds that had Jun Pyo shouting in disgust at the other end of the line. Really, teasing Jun Pyo was just so damned easy to do, sometimes.

"I said stop it! You're disgusting!"

Woo Bin laughed, but followed nonetheless. Changing topics he asked, "You talked to Ji Hoo recently?"

"Not exactly," Jun Pyo replied, calming down now that Woo Bin was finished with annoying him. "He told Jan Di about it, and she mentioned it to me because Ji Hoo was apparently too busy to tell me himself. Can you believe he doesn't have enough time to call and talk to me?"

The frustration in Jun Pyo's voice made Woo Bin smile. "Don't worry. It's not like he has time to talk to everyone except you. I left him with twenty voice messages to _force_ him to call me. Without it, I probably wouldn't have talked with him at all." Not that that conversation in itself was memorable, but Woo Bin had to admit it was good to hear Ji Hoo's voice. It _had_ been a long time since they last talked.

Jun Pyo grunted dismissively in response.

Woo Bin tried again. "Anyway, you could always visit Ji Hoo, you know." Then, as an afterthought: "If your schedule allows it." It was odd. In their youth, it seemed like they had all the time in the world - but now that they were a bit older, and handling real-world responsibilities, time was the one thing they no longer had in abundance.

"Can't," was Jun Pyo's short reply. "I made a promise to Jan Di. If I go to Ji Hoo and she's with him then I can't _not_ see her and I can't break my promise. I just- I can't."

There was frustration and sadness in Jun Pyo's voice that had Woo Bin raising his brows. It were times like this that he didn't envy the Shinhwa heir. But he knew one way of wiping those feelings off his friend, even for just a moment: "Whipped as always, my bro. Sometimes I'm really ashamed to be even associated with you. People might think I'm like you - and then what?"

"Shut up!" Jun Pyo barked. "You talk like that because you've never met a person like Jan Di - and you won't ever because she's already _mine._"

"Oh," Woo Bin said, "Even I have to admit Jan Di has her... charms." He kept himself from laughing when he heard Jun Pyo fairly snarl at him. Undaunted, he continued, "But seriously, bro, _you're_ extremely lucky she's not my type."

"You've had so many women in your life," Jun Pyo remarked. "Do you even _know_ what your type is?"

Woo Bin was saved from having to reply because at that moment, Jun Pyo told him he had to hang up.

It was fortunate, really, because Woo Bin realized, to his eternal chagrin, that he didn't have a smartass reply - or any kind of reply - to Jun Pyo's remarkably _perceptive_ jest.

* * *

Well, that trip to the store was certainly a waste.

Or not, depending on how one looked at it.

"You're looking for Ga Eul?" The shop owner had asked him, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "Well, of course you are. But she's not here. Ever since she started college... she has less time here." He sighed deeply. "First Jan Di, now Ga Eul. They're all leaving me. I'm now _alone._ But at least I get to _see_ Ga Eul every now and then-"

Woo Bin nodded, resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. Strange how this was his first instinct, after getting down from the plane. _See Ga Eul._ Maybe it was because he craved familiar company.

Maybe it was because of something else.

Woo Bin refused to acknowledge that latter thought.

Of course, _this_ was what he got, for arriving unannounced. How could he have forgotten about Ga Eul attending university? Wasn't that his own personal brainchild, anyhow?

He fought disappointment and barely won. "Thank you," Woo Bin said cordially. "I'll come back later, I suppose."

"-wait." The owner then dashed behind the counter, and after a full minute, returned to where Woo Bin stood. In his hand was a take-out bag, which he held out for him to take.

"For me? But I didn't order anything," he said, raising his brows at the man.

"I know," the owner said, nodding and all but shoving the bag at him. "But Ga Eul told me specifically that if you're to drop by the store and she's not around, I should make sure you're not going to leave empty-handed."

_She said that?_ Woo Bin had to chuckle. He was still full, thanks to the five-course meal he'd had on the plane, but he was never one to turn down porridge from _this_ shop. "If that's the case, then you have my thanks." He would simply eat it later.

He began to reach for his wallet when the owner stepped back, shaking his head vehemently. "It's on the house," he said. "Well- it's on Ga Eul, technically. She told me not to take your money - no matter how much you try to pay me."

_Now_ Woo Bin was grinning. Of course she'd let it slip that he was a terrible over-tipper. "What else did she tell you?"

"Lots of things," he said, nodding sagely again, "but not related to you anymore. I'm sorry."

Woo Bin raised his brow, but wisely didn't ask the owner to elaborate.

He walked away from the porridge shop, a strange sense of calm overcoming him. It was odd, he thought, because in Costa Rica he never felt this sort of... peace. This sort of... contentment.

He'd had more than his fair share of all kinds of entertainment during his trip, but even he had to admit that all those late nights didn't give him any sense or iota of happiness.

But _this_ - him holding a bag of cheap porridge that was made for him under Ga Eul's direct instruction - did.

In a strange, twisted sort of way, of course.

Woo Bin shook his head sheepishly.

_God._ Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he _was_ jet-lagged out of his own goddamned mind.

* * *

_(7/?)_


End file.
